Payment
by Pandaleski
Summary: In which Matt gets fed up with Mello and leaves. By a chance encounter, he meets Matsuda, who offers a place to stay. Written for the kink meme.


Found this collecting dust in my documents =)

_Prompt: __Matsuda/Matt, Matsuda offers Matt a place to stay for the night, "paying" with his body, clumsy kindness and cheerful sincerity._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note._

* * *

><p><strong>Payment<strong>

He was so sick of it. So goddamn sick of Mello and his goddamn fucking chocolate and his goddamn stupid orders and errands and mood swings and…shit! Even the goddamn subordinates considered him Mello's bitch. Fuck! Not one moment of peace in that place. He was so goddamn sick of it.

'I bet it wouldn't be like this with Near.' he thought begrudgingly.

Then came the order.

"Matt." Hollered the subordinate; a particularly smelly fella, "Boss needs you."

Here we go.

Not one moment of peace, not one.

He lumbered into the adjoining room where his lifelong friend sat slouched on the leather sofa.

"Matt!" he hissed as soon as he caught sight of the redhead.

Damn, he was pissed.

"Matt!" he snapped his fingers to get said boy's attention.

Matt looked up through his goggles at the blonde mafia boss, and sure as his name was Mail, he was fuming.

He sighed inwardly.

"Matt! I need my chocolate and I need it now!" he accused.

Matt nodded, "But I just got some this morning – "

"This morning?" he exclaimed incredulously, "This morning was 5 hours ago, Matt!"

Damn, probably shouldn't have said that.

"Why did I even bring you out here for?" he asked no one in particular, "All you do is play your stupid videogames and leech off of my hard earned cash! Seriously MAIL – "

"That's enough, Mello." Matt concluded.

No one mentioned their real names. Not ever. Mello had crossed the line.

"I'm leaving." Matt stated before he turned around and headed back for his room.

"…and none of that Hershey's shit." Mello yelled to the slammed door.

Matt had had enough. Not only had he had enough this morning, but now he had REALLY had enough. Tenfold.

He grabbed his stuff, which consisted of one DS, one wad of cash, one spare change of clothes, and one pack of newly opened cigarettes, and waltzed out of the Mafia HQ under the guise of buying chocolate. Near wouldn't take him for granted. Not like Mello.

He walked the busy streets of Japan, walking aimlessly. Maybe there was a reason he was always number 3. He'd completely forgot he had no idea where Near was. Damn it!

He'd thought about staying at some hostels until he could locate some equipment with which he would hopefully be able to locate Near's whereabouts. Damn him and his damn temper! No! Damn, Mello. This was all his fault.

Meanwhile…

Matsuda was in the dumps. Why did Ryuuzaki have to be so mean? He wasn't the smartest member of the team, but was it really true that he couldn't handle the simplest of tasks?

He slumped his shoulders and trudged down the main road to his lonely apartment, looking very much the image of a kicked puppy.

That was something else they'd teased him about. He didn't even have a girlfriend. His frown deepened at the memory. Stupid Light. Stupid Ryuuzaki.

It's not like he had time for one anyway. Hmpf.

As he passed his normal route to his fairly nice and clean apartment, he noticed the noticeably lack of pedestrians. It wasn't at all dark yet, but it seemed as if no one was willing to walk today. How strange.

That is…until he spotted something red.

Matt had been walking for hours. Literally hours. His knees felt as if they would give way at any moment from the effort to keep on walking. But Matt had never been one to give up.

His stomach was grumbling but having lived with Mello, he was used to it. Most of the mafioso would sometimes offer him a sandwich or something, but if he didn't go out and buy himself anything to eat, he would get nothing. Mello wasn't the accommodating type.

Nevertheless, something edible would do him good just about now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, please forgive me! I'm so sorry!"

Matt looked up to be greeted with a very distressed and apparently nervous soul clad in a business suit.

Matt blinked a few times before responding, "Uh…no worries."

Then he continued walking.

It took Matsuda a few seconds to realize that the redhead had just walked away.

He felt bad; the redhead sounded so sad. Well, he wasn't a genius, so maybe the boy wasn't sad…but still.

He turned around and called out, "Hey, wait!"

Matt turned and lifted his goggles, in order for the distressed man to better see that he was arching a brow. A silent 'yeah?'

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked tentatively.

This caught Matt's attention.

"Not really." And then he turned and walked away again.

"Wait!' Matsuda called with increased urgency.

When Matt stopped again, he elaborated, "If you don't have some place to go…where are you going?" he almost whispered the last words.

Matt shrugged, "I have money."

Matsuda blinked and actually expected the young boy to continue walking as he'd done earlier, but he didn't.

"So…?" Matt urged.

"Uhh…" Matsuda fidgeted with his fingers. "I have a big apartment?"

Matt nodded and waited for Matsuda to continue, but when he didn't say anything else, he agreed.

"OK."

And that was how Matt currently found himself in Touta Matsuda's very nice, and indeed relatively large, apartment.

"You look hungry. " Matsuda noted, "Come into the kitchen, I'll make you something."

Matsuda left the room and a very confused Matt to go prepare the first home cooked meal Matt had eaten since…well, Wammy's.

Matt followed Matsuda after standing in the hallway for a minute, and then entered the spacious kitchen.

The house clearly wasn't anything special; Wammy's had far more extravagant décor than this, but it was nice nonetheless. He looked around.

"I live alone." Matsuda smiled.

Matt nodded. He didn't know what to say. He had never been very good with people.

"Oh." He managed.

The soup was good. Really good. And so was the shower, the movie, the sofa, the AC, and even this…man. Matsuda.

"You never told me your name." Matsuda piped up after having brought out the spare futon.

Matt blinked.

A futon?

"It's Matt."

And while Matsuda was busy laying down the futon next to his own bed in the only bedroom, Matt did the only thing he knew would repay the man. He got undressed.

"So, I got you an extra pillow so you don't hurt your neck and…whoa." Matsuda gaped.

He had turned his head to see if Matt was listening, but somehow this was not what he was expecting.

Matt was stark naked.

In his bed.

On top of his sheets.

In nothing but his goggles.

…and damn.

"Matt…"he started, "What are you doing?"

He gulped. He couldn't NOT.

Matt didn't say a word. Instead he sat up, never parting eyes with Matsuda, and leaned forward so slowly that Matsuda barely saw it coming, and then their lips met.

Matsuda jumped, but even then Matt didn't let go.

Matt traced tender kisses down Matsuda's jaw line. His fingers found their way into black tufts of hair as he distracted Matsuda while skillfully seating himself in the older man's lap.

He nipped on his lower lip, eyes silently pleading.

"…Matt?" Matsuda tried again.

Matt gave a small smile and then leant back, arms raised above his head, legs limp and ready to face any which way Matsuda so chose.

Matsuda noticed this.

He hesitated for a while before leaning in and claiming the redhead's lips.

The lip lock soon became a battle for dominance, but as was Matt's duty, he immediately gave in and assumed the submissive role.

Matsuda's hands traced their way down slender limbs, feeling the protruding ribs, mentally cursing whatever misfortune this teen must have, being emaciated like this.

Matsuda was tender, and caring, and all things Mello wasn't. He smiled at the older man's obvious lack of experience and decided to spice things up.

When Matsuda reclaimed his lips, Matt bit playfully into kiss, not enough to draw blood, but not enough to avoid the yelp that followed either.

Matt chuckled at Matsuda's reaction and then sealed their lips again, a silent plea for forgiveness.

Matsuda took the bait. He continued to be cautious, but he demanded control and he aimed to show it.

Matt gasped as two fingers entered him simultaneously and then started to flex and twist inside him.

"Are you sure?" Matsuda whispered before a nod from the tech head assured him that it was.

He entered slowly, painfully slowly and Matt couldn't help but to groan at the fullness.

Matsuda was still for what seemed like forever and Matt wasn't having it.

"Move." He whispered.

Matsuda hesitated, but eventually he pulled back and entered again.

Soft whimpers and gratifying moans were heard throughout the small room, most of them coming from Matt.

"More!" Matt shrieked as the pace wasn't adequate enough.

Matsuda obliged and within moments they both came. One followed by the other.

Matsuda collapsed on top of his new lover and went quickly to sleep, while Matt stayed awake a while longer.

He was happy. This was an unexpected turn of events, but at least it was a positive one.

He rolled the older man carefully off him and proceeded to the room in which he had spotted a computer.

Score.

This guy didn't even password protect his computer. Child's play.

Within minutes he'd found the address, along with a telephone number. When he was done, he went back to the bedroom. He snuggled into the comforter and went peacefully to sleep.

When Matsuda woke up in the morning, he was in the greatest of moods. He'd actually found someone. It wasn't the solution to all his problems, but at least he wasn't pathetic anymore.

He would have someone to come home to today. Someone to share a bed with. Someone to…love.

He smiled as he rolled over in bed searching for the warm body of his lover, but….

"Matt…?"

He was already gone.

* * *

><p>Please review =)<p> 


End file.
